Les yeux rouges
by Heloc61
Summary: Ron, Auror, poursuit un meurtrier de Moldus collabos. Ron, Auror, poursuit un meurtrier de médicomages. Ron apprend que Harry va mal. Ron comprend que Harry va mal. Mais pourquoi a-t-il changé ?


**Les yeux rouges**

**Disclaimer :** Eh bien, tous les persos sont à JKR...

**Résumé :** Un meurtrier de Moldus collabo, un assassin de médicomages, un Harry plus si Harry que ça...

**Nda :** D'habitude, je ne fais pas dans ce genre-là, mais bizarrement mes doigts ont volé au-dessus du clavier. Une suite sûrement il y aura. Quand ? Je ne sais pas. Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Ron Weasley, Directeur du Quartier des Aurors, monta les escaliers menant à la probable scène du crime, il sentit son appréhension monter d'un cran. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'un assassin sévissait – un assassin sorcier, qui plus est (raison pour laquelle les Aurors étaient concernés) – et avait un malin plaisir à tuer des Moldus... Bien que ces Moldus ne soient pas forcément tout blancs – la plupart du temps, ils étaient des rares qui avaient collaboré avec Voldemort – il n'empêchait qu'on montait au nombre de 20 victimes – familles comprises, et ce en moins d'une semaine. Était-ce un Sorcier qui avait décidé de faire une justice qu'il pensait nécessaire ? Il en avait parlé à Hermione, et cette dernière avait simplement haussé un sourcil et répondu : « C'est pas bête, ça. Tu m'étonnes, Ron. ».

Mais là, dans cet immeuble, Ron ne savait pas ce qui avait pu attirer le tueur en série. Aucun collabo n'y avait été recensé. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il était vingt heures quand on l'avait prévenu de ce nouveau meurtre. C'était apparemment un jeune homme qui les avait appelé, affolé, parce que, en voulant apporter quelque chose à sa voisine, il avait vu que la porte était ouverte, l'avait poussée, et... avait été traumatisé pour toute sa vie : il avait expliqué que le visage habituellement plutôt gracieux de la femme était crispé dans une grimace de douleur, figé, et qu'elle se trouvait juste contre le mur, sur la gauche. En plus d'avoir été horriblement surpris, il avait eu énormément de peine pour elle. Il n'avait pas voulu s'approcher plus loin dans l'appartement et avait immédiatement appelé la police moldue qui avait redirigé l'affaire dans leur quartier.

Arrivé devant la porte, Ron marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, tout en faisant signe à son co-équipier d'attendre qu'il donne le signal. Il poussa la porte, en parfait état, même pour la serrure. Une entrée forcée par magie ou le tueur s'était fait passé pour quelqu'un de bien ?

Il eut une vue plongeante sur le couloir sombre, et à sa gauche, il constata que le corps de Mme Dauteuille était comme collé au mur. Armé de sa baguette, il expira lentement et s'avança. Il n'y avait aucun signe de présence, si ce n'était le vent que l'on entendait siffler à travers les fenêtres d'une pièce. En approchant du salon, il entendit comme une expiration lente, détendue, détachée, et sentit l'odeur de la cigarette lui monter au nez. Le tueur serrait encore là ?! Il retint une exclamation de surprise et ouvrit la porte du salon tout en faisant signe à son équipier d'entrer avec le reste de l'équipe.

La scène qu'il avait devant les yeux était tout simplement surréaliste.

A droite de la porte, en diagonale, se trouvaient les corps inanimés de deux hommes et d'une enfant en bas âge. En face de lui, la bouche et les yeux bâillonnés, un jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de trembler et de transpirer. Et, à sa gauche, accoudé tranquillement au rebord d'une fenêtre, un homme dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage – mais qui lui semblait très familier – semblait fumer une cigarette comme si cette situation était parfaitement normale. Finalement, le tueur – parce qu'il était sûr que c'était lui – tapota sa cigarette dans le vide, s'arrêta un moment, puis la jeta d'un geste négligeant. Pendant ce temps, Ron et son équipier étaient simplement pétrifiés. C'était lui, le tueur ? Ils se regardèrent un moment, alors que l'homme ne paraissait pas avoir senti leur présence, et Ron lança un sortilège de stupéfixion. Sortilège qui fut bizarrement détourné de sa trajectoire pour atterrir sur le jeune homme ligoté.

« Hahahah... Je te l'avais dit, Gamin, qu'ils allaient te toucher. Ne suis-je pas devin ? »

La voix sarcastique et légèrement rocailleuse du fumeur fit frissonner Ron qui était resté planté comme un abruti en contemplant sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas viser si mal, si... ?

« Eh bien, Ron. Qu'attends-tu ? Lance-moi un sort... »

Ron releva la tête. D'où cet être infâme osait-il l'appeler par son prénom ?!

« Quoi, Ron... Tu n'oses pas ? De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Il semblait se délecter de chacun de ses mots, et, même s'il ne le voyait pas de face, il pouvait sentir que l'homme se pourléchait les lèvres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« En voilà une question sensée... Qui suis-je ? Hum... »

« Ne joue pas au con avec moi ! »

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon intention. J'attends simplement avec_ impatience _le moment où tu découvriras de toi-même qui je suis... Ce sera vraiment fascinant de voir ton visage se tordre de dégoût... »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« En attendant, je tiens à te dire que j'ai été très heureux de te revoir ici, mon ami. Malheureusement, le devoir m'appelle. »

Sans faire un seul geste, Ron regarda l'homme en noir tourner la tête par-dessus son épaule droite, sourire d'un grand sourire digne de ceux de Voldemort, puis sauter par la fenêtre dans un geste fluide. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.

Tout ce que Ron retint de son visage furent ses yeux rouge mordoré et la large cicatrice qui parcourait sa joue droite. Comment un tueur pouvait-il avoir un regard chaleureux ?

En arrivant dans son service, le lendemain matin, il eut la _merveilleuse_ surprise de voir Draco Malfoy attendre patiemment dans _son_ fauteuil de Directeur des Aurors.

« Dégage Malfoy » siffla-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

« Allons, allons. Je ne reste pas longtemps... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?! »

Subitement nerveux, chose complètement incongrue quand on connaissait le personnage, Draco se leva du fauteuil, caressa le bureau du bout des doigts, puis planta son regard dans les yeux de Ron.

« Harry... ne pourra pas retrouver la vue. »

Ron en lâcha sa mallette et baissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« … Les nerfs n'ont pas pu... »

« NON ! Pourquoi il me l'a pas dit ?! Pourquoi c'est _toi _qui viens me dire ça ?! Pourquoi je l'ai pas su avant ?! »

Draco tressaillit.

« Depuis quand tu le sais ? »

« Depuis... quelques semaines... »

« Pardon ?! Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi on se voyait plus ! »

Le sarcasme n'allait vraiment pas au roux. Alors, le sarcasme et l'amertume, je vous laisse deviner.

« Et quand viendra-t-il nous rendre visite ? »

Draco leva un regard inquiet vers le meilleur ami de son ami, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'a jamais évoqué une quelconque visite pour... »

« QUOI ? »

« ARRETE DE CRIER, TU M'ENERVES ! »

Ils se regardèrent un moment en chien de faïence avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole d'un air désolé.

« En fait, il ne parle plus depuis quelques jours... »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je te jure qu'on essaie de le faire bouger mais... il reste mou... Il ne fait rien, il a les yeux tout bleu, pâles, fixés éternellement sur quelque chose qu'il ne verra jamais... il semble … mort … alors qu'il est vivant... »

« Mais... »

« Ron, il dépérit. Et il va vraiment mourir... »

Le roux avala difficilement sa salive.

« Et... On ne peut toujours pas aller le voir de nous-même ? »

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas... quelle serait sa réaction... Il est... Comment dire ? Il est mou comme jamais... Mais avant qu'il ne perde la parole... Il marmonnait encore et encore les mêmes choses... Il est devenu dangereux, Ron. Même mou, il reste dangereux. »

« Et vous, vous le côtoyez sans vous soucier de ça, non ?! Pourquoi _nous_, on n'aurait pas le droit de le voir, hein ?! »

« Tu veux la vérité ? »

« Oui, ce serait sympa. »

« Harry ne voulait pas que vous le voyiez. C'était dans le contrat. « Vous me soignez, mais JAMAIS vous n'autoriserez Ron et Hermione Weasley à me rendre visite. » »

« Et pourquoi il a dit ça, hein ?! »

« Je. N'en. Sais. Rien. Écoute, je suis juste son médicomage traitant alors... »

« Ouais, tu sers à rien quoi ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils et une lueur menaçante vacilla dans ses yeux argentés.

« N'insinue pas que je suis inutile. Je lui suis indubitablement plus utile que toi. »

Et sur ces mots, d'un pas aussi rageur que fluide, il s'en alla du bureau, laissant Ron incrédule et passablement énervé.

Deux minutes plus tard, sur un objet enchanté, on lui signalait le meurtre de deux médicomages dans l'hôpital où Harry était hospitalisé.

* * *

« Harry ! Harry ! Comment tu vas ?! » s'écria Ron en entrant en trombe dans la chambre du patient le plus célèbre de toute l'Angleterre.

Mais ce dernier ne fit aucun signe pouvant faire croire qu'il l'avait entendu, ou même senti. Comme Draco le lui avait dit, il fixait d'un regard vide un point de la chambre, et était... mou.

« QUI EST LA ?! »

Le médicomage surgit alors dans la petite pièce blanche en percutant Ron.

« Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. Fais. Là. »

Le roux, qui, tout d'abord, avait été un peu perturbé par l'arrivée impromptue du blond, reprit du poil de la bête.

« Je venais voir mon ami ! »

Le visage de Draco pâlit considérablement et son regard ne cessait de passer de Ron à Harry tout en remarquant que ce dernier avait serré la mâchoire.

« Dégage d'ici. »

« Non, mais pour qui tu te prends, sérieux ?! T'es quoi pour lui, hein ? T'es rien ! RIEN ! »

« Weasley. »

Ron et Draco sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble, leurs yeux se braquant soudainement sur Harry qui avait relevé la tête dans la direction de Ron. Sa voix, rauque de ne pas avoir servi, fit frissonner le roux, en plus du fait qu'il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille...

« Harry... ? »

« Pour toi, ce sera Potter, merci bien. »

Si Draco fut estomaqué, il le montra moins que son congénère qui sembla s'être pris une gifle. Et un coup de froid. Ron tenta de capter le regard du brun, mais tout ce qu'il put avoir furent deux yeux bleus, limpides et clairs, deux grands puits bleus qui ne distinguaient plus rien.

« Mais... »

« Malfoy... »

Sa voix se perdit dans des intonations doucereuses, tant et si bien que les deux autres personnes de la pièce crurent voir passer un éclair glacial dans ses yeux :

« Et mon contrat, alors ? Qu'en as-tu fait... ? »

« Je... Je lui ai dit de... »

« Mon contrat, _Draco_, mon contrat... »

Sans en savoir le contenu, Ron n'eut qu'à voir la réaction de Draco – qui pâlit encore plus dangereusement qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait – pour se rendre compte que ce _contrat_ devait être _très_ important.

« Je... Oui... c'est... »

Ron n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, cru voir un Malfoy bégayer – même s'il en avait plusieurs fois rêvé, pour simplement se moquer. Mais là, la situation ne prêtait pas vraiment à rire. Son (ex?)meilleur ami semblait … méconnaissable : d'un grand niais, il était passé à un grand sadique ; d'une grande gentillesse, il était passé à une méchanceté malsaine ; d'un homme chaleureux, il était passé à un homme froid.

« Har.. Potter. Tu ne devrais pas blâmer Malfoy... »

Draco se tourna brusquement vers lui, pour lui faire signe de se taire, mais il était déjà lancé.

« … C'est moi qui ai voulu venir et il n'a pas pu me retenir... C'est ma faute... Je n'aurais pas dû venir, tu... »

Ron chercha du soutien auprès de Draco – étrange situation – mais ce dernier regardait d'un air presque _terrifié_ et impatient la réaction de Harry. Ne trouvant plus les mots, il ajouta :

« Enfin, tu vois quoi. »

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration. Un silence qui dura deux bonnes minutes durant lesquelles le roux semblait se répéter ses paroles dans sa tête. « Enfin, tu vois quoi ?! C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire ?! »

Un petit rire méprisant résonna dans la petite chambre aux murs blancs.

« Ehhhh non, je ne vois pas. »

Harry se passa la langue sur ses lèvres alors que celles-ci s'incurvaient dans une grimace proche du sourire méprisant.

« Donc... Tu me dis que... _Draco_... est parfaitement... _inutile_... Et que... je suis... hum... que je suis... horrible ? »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Pourtant, tu l'as pensé si fort que cela m'est parvenu aux oreilles. »

« Que... Mais non ! Tu... Tu... »

« Oh Merlin, que je suis méchant ! Que je suis méprisant ! Que je suis _désagréable_ ! Je donnerais cher pour voir ta tête en ce moment-même, _Ronald_. Parce que, vois-tu, celui que tu as devant toi... C'est _moi_. »

« Mais non ! C'est pas toi ! Tu étais... »

A ce moment de la conversation, Draco adopta un repli stratégique en s'enfuyant de la pièce, chose que seul Harry remarqua. Alors qu'il ne voyait pas.

« J'étais juste celui qu'on me disait d'être. »

« Mais, c'est pas possible ! »

« Oh Merlin, que cet enfant est obtus ! »

Ron resta un moment interloqué. Harry parlait _vraiment_ comme ça, d'habitude ? On aurait dit sa mère !

« Je suis pas obtus ! »

« Bien sûr que si. En plus, tu es tellement bête que tu devais attendre Granger pour faire tes devoirs. _Hermioooone, tu me passes tes devoirs ?_ Belle imitation, hum ? »

Ron vit rouge, et hésita entre le taper et lui lancer un sort. A peine avait-il sorti sa baguette pour rabattre le claquet de cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, qu'elle lui échappa des mains.

« Dommage ! » claironna une voix qu'il commençait à détester.

L'aveugle tenait entre ses mains la baguette, neuve, de Ron. Il la faisait lentement tournoyer entre ses doigts, tout en affichant un sourire victorieux.

« Hahahaha, je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu devenir Auror... Et surtout directeur... A se demander si on n'a pas été pistonné... Alors, Gamin, on sait rien faire de ses propres mains ? »

Harrt prit la baguette de ses deux mains, sous les yeux horrifiés et très étonnés de son ancien ami. (Comment avait-il fait sans sa propre baguette ?!) Il la caressa un moment, avant de dire :

« Hum... c'est une bonne baguette, ce que t'as là... »

Le regard de Ron se fit plus méfiant.

« Très bonne pour la défense, à ce que je sens... »

Le brun eut un petit sourire, puis plaça ses deux mains aux extrémités de la baguette, tout en appuyant légèrement dessus.

« Très flexible aussi... »

Ron sentit des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'allait quand même pas...

Harry appuya un peu plus fort sur les bouts, légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un petit « crac » qui lui tira un sourire en coin.

« Ah... Nous voilà au point de rupture... »

« Arrête ! Non mais ça va pas ! Arrête ça ! »

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu souffres ? »

Le roux regarda d'un air désolé la baguette craquer un peu plus à chaque pression. Il allait tellement doucement qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre les cris d'agonie du bout de bois.

« Hum... Ce n'est pas très concluant... » constata Harry avec un air de déception. « Quand on a cassé ma baguette, j'ai eu l'impression de m'être cassé le bras... »

« On a... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une violente douleur à son bras droit lui tira une exclamation de surprise.

« Ah ! Enfin ! »

On voyait quelques filaments blancs sortir du bois verni. On aurait dit que de la poussière de magie s'évaporait dans l'air pour envelopper le brun. Avec un autre sourire, ce dernier prit doucement entre ses doigts un des fils pour les tirer de la baguette. Il les passa entre ses doigts, pour en sentir la texture, avant de tous les retirer.

« Hum... Weasley. Encore là ? »

Oui, il était là. Il était même complètement pétrifié devant l'image qu'offrait Harry. Harry, mou ? Non, pas vraiment... Harry, dangereux ? Oh Merlin, il n'aurait jamais cru à ce point... Il avait l'impression que son bras saignait abondamment, qu'on venait de lui broyer les os à coups de marteau... Harry Potter venait d'inventer la technique de torture la plus horrible au monde : détruire la baguette tout en faisant souffrir le sorcier, sans même lancer un sort ou le toucher.

« Allons, Weasley, tu ne vas pas tomber dans les pommes ? »

Harry cassa d'un geste franc la baguette et Ron sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues. Le brun jeta d'un geste désintéressé les deux bouts par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu sais qu'après... Ils m'ont jeté des Doloris ? Doloris, sur Doloris... C'était... plutôt marrant, au final. »

Marrant ? Un Doloris ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?!

« Oui, parce qu'à la fin... Le sort se retournait contre eux... Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'ont jamais compris que cela ne m'atteignait pas plus qu'un Stupéfix. Aaaah, les malheureux... »

Il eut un petit sourire avant de laisser échapper un gloussement de rire et de chantonner pour lui-même :

« Petits enfants qui n'ont jamais compris... Que celui qui souffre n'est jamais Harry... »

Des sueurs froides glissèrent dans le dos de Ron. Il y eut un léger moment de silence, puis Harry reprit :

« Et puis après les Doloris, vois-tu... Ils ont décidé soudainement de réviser ma vue... »

D'un geste de la main, il montra ses yeux, avant de sourire plus franchement.

« Ils m'ont peut-être rendu service, hum ? Qui sait ? Sans ça, je ne serais peut-être jamais devenu celui que je suis réellement ? »

« Tu n'es... »

« Oh allons. Tu te voiles gravement la face, garçon. Tu vois bien que je ne suis plus le même qu'avant. D'ailleurs, sache que le jour de la répartition, le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard... »

Il se passa un moment de calme, pendant lequel Ron contemplait alternativement sa baguette brisée en deux, Harry qui ne faisait plus attention à lui, et la porte qui était ouverte. Harry... Harry n'existait plus. Harry était mort. Harry n'était plus là. Harry n'était plus. Point. Et cet homme qui portait son nom ne pouvait pas être lui. Non. Ça ne se pouvait pas. C'était impossible... Incongru...

« Auror Weasley, on vous appelle. » intervint la voix méprisante de Draco Malfoy.

Mais même ce dernier ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Il avait l'air... dépassé, et presque déçu. Il regardait avec un petit sourire triste le garçon brun, allongé sur le lit, qui semblait reparti pour de longs jours de mutisme et de snobisme.

Ron hocha la tête et tous deux sortirent de la chambre en fermant la porte. Sur le chemin qui menait à la scène du crime, ils marchaient tous deux, côte à côte, assez tendus.

« Il fait peur, hein ? »

Le roux sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il hocha simplement la tête avec un regard triste.

« Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est arrivé. »

« Mais... Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il a été le sujet d'expériences bizarres... »

« Mais... Pourquoi lui ?! »

« Parce qu'il est celui qui a survécu à l'Avada... »

Draco soupira en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête de sa main droite.

« C'est... Même moi, je ne le conçois pas... Comment peut-on deux fois de suite survivre à ça ?! Voldemort lui-même n'a pas réussi... Je comprends qu'on ait voulu voir ses limites... Mais, je ne l'aurais pas fait... »

« Comment ça se fait qu'il ait subi ça ?! »

Draco se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans l'hôpital où il a été soigné en premier lieu, il n'y avait … pas que des gens biens, tu vois ? En particulier, des Mangemorts... Alors... L'hôpital, dirigé par un des partisans de Voldemort, a passé l'éponge et fait comme s'il ne s'y passait rien. Comme si le Survivant n'était pas dans une des pièces sombres du dernier sous-sol. Comme s'il n'était pas sujet d'expérimentations... »

Ron frissonna.

« Quand on en a eu vent – au bout d'un an, on a tout de suite accouru. Mais il n'y avait plus personne dans le bâtiment. Juste lui. Lui, assis dans sa cellule, en tailleur, qui ne voyait plus. Lui qui semblait si noir... si sombre, si fou... En nous voyant, il a esquissé un pauvre sourire, m'a reconnu, je ne sais pas comment, et a ri : « Hahahah ! Si j'avais cru un jour être sauvé par Malfoy en personne... Môsieur Sa Majesté des Mouches ! Quoi ? Tu me reconnais plus ? Suis-je trop... aveugle ? Trop loquace ? Trop... sombre ? Trop fou ? Suis-je trop vivant ? Parce que, tu sais, ça, ce n'est plus vraiment un problème. » Il a écarté les bras et ce que nous avons vu de lui... était inconcevable. Je... Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça sur un être humain... »

Son regard se voila un peu et il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment.

« On va s'asseoir quelque part ? » proposa Ron.

« Et ton enquête ? »

« Les corps ne vont pas s'envoler, ils sont en parfaite sécurité.. »

Une fois assis, il y eut un léger flottement, Draco demanda deux cafés, puis il regarda Ron fixement dans les yeux.

« C'étaient des runes. »

« De quoi ? »

« Ce qui parcourait son corps de long en large. Des runes. Je n'ai même pas su ce que toutes voulaient dire... On n'a même pas pu toutes les effacer. »

« Tu veux dire que … ? »

« On ne connaît pas leurs effets, ni même leurs significations. »

« Et il lui en reste combien ? »

« Sept. »

« Tant que ça ?! »

« En fait, par rapport au nombre qu'il en avait, ce n'est rien. »

Ron touilla son café – qui venait d'être servi – du bout des doigts, en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

« Et c'est quoi, le contrat ? »

Le regard perçant du blond le déstabilisa un moment.

« Le contrat... C'est... Presque inhumain... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Après avoir été sorti de l'hôpital, où il n'y avait PERSONNE – à croire qu'il s'était fait ça tout seul, il a été admis dans une chambre banale, seul, dans un lit à côté de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue.

_J'étais resté pour l'aider à s'installer, tout en pensant : " C'est vraiment horrible ce qui lui est arrivé... Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire ça... vivement que je mette la main sur... "_

_ " Malfoy ? "_

_ Interloqué, je l'ai regardé un moment avant de répondre :_

_" Ouais Potter ? "_

_" Tu veux me soigner ? "_

_" Oui, comme tout le monde ! C'est immonde ! Tu es immonde ! "_

_ Il m'a considéré, longtemps, puis a souri sournoisement :_

_" Ouais, je suis moche, hein ? "_

_" Plutôt, oui. "_

_" Et tu préfères quand je suis beau ? "_

_" Euh... Ouais. "_

_" Passons un contrat et tu pourras disposer de moi. Quand je serai beau. " »_

L'exclamation étranglée de Ron le sortit de son souvenir.

« Il a vraiment dit ça ?! »

« Oui. »

« Harry ?! »

« Ron. Ce n'est _plus_ Harry. »

En marchant dans le couloir de l'hôpital menant aux deux victimes citées précédemment, Ron ne se remettait pas de sa conversation avec son ex-meilleur ennemi. Harry avait passé un contrat avec _Malfoy_ pour que le blond dispose de son corps ?! Mais c'était quoi, cette blague ?!

D'un pas rageur, il entra dans la pièce, claqua la porte, vit les corps, pâlit, et repartit voir Draco.

* * *

"Vous dites que les corps sont couverts de runes ?"

Ron, le visage pâle, hocha la tête en fixant le détective. Ce dernier lâcha le dossier sur le bureau, puis en prit un autre qu'il ouvrit. Il le parcourut du regard qui s'arrêta sur quelques lignes.

"Des yeux rouges ?!"

De nouveau, le roux hocha la tête.

"Ma foi, je ne connais personne avec des yeux pareils. A part le défunt Tom Jedusor, je ne vois pas qui..."

"Ecoutez, Lesbaill. Je ne _souhaite_ pas que vous sachiez qui c'est. Ce que je souhaite en revanche, c'est bien que vous me trouviez le psychopathe qui tue des Moldus depuis une semaine, et que vous essayiez de savoir qui pourrait avoir l'idée de peindre des runes sur le corps des gens."

Le détective le considéra un moment avant de reprendre comme s'il n'avait rien dit :

"Il aurait des cicatrices sur la joue droite, vous dites ?"

"Ce n'est pas qu'il _aurait_. C'est qu'il a."

Un moment de silence se passa, moment pendant lequel Laurent Lesbaill étudiait minutieusement le dossier. Un nom le frappa au visage :

"Ah non ! Il est hors de question que je collabore avec..._ Malfoy_ !"

Ron soupira. Il s'attendait à cette réaction. D'ailleurs, chaque détective qu'il avait essayé d'engager lui avait fait la même remarque.

"Ce n'est pas en option."

Avec un tic nerveux au coin de la bouche, l'autre releva la tête, les yeux brillant de mépris.

"Je ne savais pas qu'un Weasley collaborait..."

Sans même le laisser finir sa phrase, Ron le frappa dans le ventre.

"Je n'ai jamais collaboré. Ecoutez, vous avez le choix entre aider des Moldus à leur sécurité, et les laisser mourir en toute impunité... On pourrait considérer ça comme complice de meurtre, non ?"

Percevant une certaine menace, l'inspecteur se redressa.

"Si vous me menacez, sachez que..."

"Je n'oserais_ jamais_ vous menacer."

"Vous êtes sûr d'être Weasley ?"

"Non, je suis Malfoy."

La bouche bée, l'homme regarda Ron Weasley dans l'expectative de le voir se transformer en Draco Malfoy. Chose qui, évidemment, ne survint pas.

"Vous comptez gober les mouches, Lesbaill ?"

"Que... Vous..."

"S'il-vous-plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous sur cette affaire... Surtout que la deuxième semble concerner mon meil... mon ami."

"Vous parlez de Harry Potter ?"

"Comment le savez-vous ?!"

"Je suis un détective, vous savez. Il est normal pour moi de savoir certaines choses..."

"Alors, vous m'aidez ?"

Ils se mesurèrent du regard avant que le détective ne hoche la tête.

"Bien. Mais juste pour Monsieur Potter."

Ah... Ce mec avait l'intention d'oublier les Moldus ? Ils étaient mal barrés... Ron sortit du bureau à la suite de son nouvel associé, tout en fixant son dos comme s'il voulait lui transpercer les omoplates.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre !

En espérant que ça vous ait plu,

Heloc61


End file.
